Hunter's Hell
by GypsyWitch1987
Summary: Re-Edited. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Kiley, a young woman wanting to write a report about Silent Hill, was driving when a Predator, Muru'sau (mer-oo-so), jumps onto the car thinking of her as the enemy. When Kiley saw a girl in the road, causing her to crash her car, and she and Muru'sau were knocked out cold. They wake up in Silent Hill, and they encountered many monsters. They have to work together in order to discover why they were brought into Silent Hill, or they will never see freedom. Will they survive or will they be trapped in Hell?

* * *

><p>At the University of West Virginia, a young student with short brown hair, hazel eyes, and a lightly tan skin as if she stayed in the sun for only a few minutes, named Kiley Johnson was attending one of her classes in the early mornings. She was majoring to be a historian of many famous places of the country or even around the world, she also wanted to travel and discover the world's native cultures. She has always wanted to travel around the world and discover the history of the countries. She also likes to read all the histories of the whole world, but she likes to learn more about Egypt, Greece, and small towns in the United States.<p>

Just as the bell rang noon, ending her two hour class shift, her teacher, Professor Tyler who has short black hair, grey eyes, and pale skin, stopped her for a second to ask her a very special assignment. Professor Tyler asked, "I know that you're majoring to be a historian, so I would like to send this deserted place called Silent Hill and write a report about the towns' history. We need an article about the town for the school newsletter and I thought maybe you would write the article for the school to show us your interests. Are you interested?" Kiley was stunned to hear about the offer. Silent Hill was known for its gruesome past when the fire started and killed so many people, but to write a report about its history would be very interesting indeed.

"Yes, I would like to accept this assignment," she agreed.

"Well then, I suggest you get started as soon as possible," said Professor Tyler. "The assignment is due by the end of the month." Kiley nodded her head and left the classroom  
>to get to her other classes.<p>

After she finished all of her classes, she went home to her apartment and changed into some comfortable clothes. She changed into her favorite white blouse, blue jeans, and red and blue sneakers. Kiley called her parents to let them know that she had an assignment and where she was going, but then again her parents kept telling her not to go to Silent Hill. Kiley became suspicious after the argument her parents gave her about Silent Hill, and that they were hiding things about the place. She grabbed a duffle bag, filled it with extra pair of jeans and shirts, hopped into her burgundy Chevrolet Cavalier, and drove on Highway 60 to begin her search.

Before she began her driving she went to the 7-Eleven gas station to fill up her gas tank, and to buy a cooler and fill it with ice, food, and drinks. As she filled her car with the supplies of food and drinks, from the corner of her eye she saw a shimmer in the air and when she looked up and saw nothing there. After looking around to find out what the shimmer was coming from but couldn't the solution of what it was, so she ignored it and went back to getting the supplies in the car. She placed the cooler on the floor of the right passenger seat, filled it with ice, and stuffed it with the drinks and cold foods. The rest of the food was placed in the box, on the passenger car seat, such as bread, chips, and snacks that won't melt from the sun's heat. As soon as all the supplies were packed into the car, her car full of gas, and she was on the road heading toward Highway 60.

The shimmer from the roof of the gas station turned out to be a figure of a muscular man that wore very little armor and have dreadlocks for hair. The armor he was wearing had shin and shoulder guards, and also wears a groin armor just to be the safe side. He was sent to Earth to hunt for more trophies, and he came upon the gas station to see if anyone was going to become a suitable trophy for his wall. He sees an unarmed woman going to her transportation vehicle with supplies, and getting a very good look at the transportation vehicle. He was about to leave when he caught sight of the loaded gun in the compartment, and the unarmed woman was checking the gun before she left the gas station. He decides to follow the female ooman to see where she goes to use the gun, and maybe he could use her as his trophy. He watches as she turned on her transportation vehicle, drove away from the gas station, and onto the highway. He ran all the way to follow her, through the highway without anyone noticing him.

She stopped at another 7-Eleven gas station to purchase more food, drinks, and to ask the male customer service representative directions to where Silent Hill. She pulls up to one of the gas pumps to fill up her gas tank, and after it was filled up and paid for, she walked into the store and asked the representative, "Do you know a way to get to Silent Hill?" The representative looked at her in confusion and asked, "Why do you want to go there?" "I'm doing a report on its history, and I was wondering you know the best way to get there," Kiley answered. "I couldn't find it on the map." The representative then told her, "the road doesn't go through there anymore, and I would suggest that you would turn back to where you came from and stay there."

Kiley was slightly disappointed that he didn't provide any help on finding the town. After paying for the supplies, she walks back to her car and she suddenly gets a call from her father trying to get a hold of her. "Dad, you need to stop calling me," she answers through the phone. "You know I'm not going to stop until I get there." Her father answers back, "Kiley, listen to me, you need to turn around and come home. You are not safe over there and I cannot afford to lose you." Kiley got a little confused when she heard what her father said when he said he couldn't afford to lose her.

"Dad, what are you talking about? You never even been there," she says to him concernedly. "Because I know about the dangers that occurred over there at that town, and I'm telling you it's not safe for you to go to write your history story," says her father. She couldn't take anymore of her father's ranting, so she tells him, "Besides dad I still have that gun you gave me after I graduated from high school. I'm still going, so don't try to stop me." She shut off her phone angrily, and took a few deep breaths to control her anger.

She was so determined to find the town, so she hopped back into her car and drove down the road some more to complete her task. She was still upset about her father calling her and telling her she shouldn't go to Silent Hill, but she knew that she has to face the consequences when she returns home. Her parents were always a mystery to her because whenever she asked them about their heritage or where they came from, they would just push her away and tell her not to ask them again. She felt hurt after that day, and kept wondering what they were hiding from her. While she drove her car, she saw the mileage sign that said that Silent Hill was on the different road path and that it was only a couple miles away. She didn't want to waste any time, so she gunned her car and drove real fast.

She came upon an open gate that looked like it was forced open by a car speeding through it. She's lucky that the gate was left wide open for her, and that she didn't have to get out of the car and open it. The scenery wasn't much to look at, but to Kiley the oak trees that speed by her window looked like a forest waiting to be explored. In the middle of the drive, she turned on her radio to listen to some music, just to ease her loneliness, anger, and hurtfulness, when a loud crash came from the top of her car. Little did she knew, the mysterious camouflaged figure that followed her from the gas station jumped off the ledge of the cliff and landed right on top of her car. She reached over to the glove compartment to reach for the gun her father gave her, when the radio started to scramble, creating a horrendous sound.

She tries to control her radio to get it to stop creating that horrible sound, as she drove really fast and swerve to try and get the creature off of the car. The figure held on and tried to crawl up to the front of the car, when Kiley looked up and saw a little girl walking in the middle of the road. She looked about eight to nine years old, and looked as if she didn't even notice the car towards her as if she didn't care if she gets hit. Causing Kiley to panic and lose control of her car, she crashed to the side railings of the road, smashed her head to the steering wheel, and blacked out. The figure flung from the top of the car, hit the ground hard especially the head and caused it to go unconscious. The last thing they both remember was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: The weapons I choose in this chapter would be found at .

* * *

><p>Kiley woke up with a headache, after bumping her head to the steering wheel, looked up and realizes that it was morning, a gray morning. She looks out through the windshield, and sees gray snow falling and an abnormally large figure lying on the road. She soon realized that the abnormally large figure was probably the same figure that attacked her last night. She leaned over and grabbed the loaded gun, a 9x19mm semi-automatic pistol, out of the glove compartment, and stepped out of the car. Her father, who was a retired police officer, gave her the gun when she was eighteen, after she graduated from high school.<p>

She remembers it very well. She was wearing a beautiful formal dress under her graduation gown, and wearing her mothers' hand-me-down low high heels. She didn't want to wear much of jewelry, except for the sapphire ring that was passed down to her by her late great-grandmothers will. The dress she was wearing was a light blue dress with a white under cloth to make sure nothing can be seen through the fabric. After the Graduation Ceremony was finished, she returned home with her parents, took some photos with her family, and got ready for bed. Before she could even get into the bed, her father asked her to come into the living room for the moment. When she arrived, her father was sitting on the sofa with a box sitting on the coffee table, and she sat next to him and asked why she was needed in the living room when she should have been resting to finish her tests on the last day of high school. "Even though you graduated from high school, I want you to be as safe as possible," says her father as he picks up the box and put it on his lap. "So I want you to have this." He opened the box and inside was a gun, a 9x19mm a semi-automatic pistol, with a box of bullets on the side. At first she was ready to reject but her father kept resisting for her to take it, so eventually she decides to keep it for the sake of her father. "Alright I'll keep the gun, but I'm keeping the gun in the glove compartment of my car," she says as she hugged her father goodnight and went to bed.

Kiley kept the gun in the glove compartment just as she said, along with the license for it for safety measures and safe keeping. She cautiously walked toward the motionless creature with the gun off safety, gave it a slight nudge, and checked for a pulse. The skin was so tough like an animals' skin, like from its hide, which she could barely feel a pulse, and, because it's wearing a mask, she couldn't tell if its face was twitching with life. While it remained motionless, Kiley decides to take a very good look at it, so she could figure out what it is. The figure looked about male and all muscle, like this person just ate so much protein more than snacks, and is wearing some sort of armor that protected his shoulders, shins, and groin, mesh, and sandals. He also has long, black dreadlocks that protrude from the large head. His skin looked about a very dark tan with red and black speckles all the way down the sides of his body. After inspecting the creature, she slowly stood up and back away, believing _he_ was dead, and walked down the road to see if there was somebody who can help her to a phone or someone who could help her with her car.

One of the snowflakes fell on Kiley's face right below her eye, when she picked it off her face; she pinched it and realizes that it was ash as it smeared on her finger. She looks around to find a street or a mileage sign so she could call for some help, but instead she sees a welcome sign not too far away from the distance. When she walked up to it, the sign said 'Welcome to Silent Hill'. Her heart almost skipped a beat when she saw the sign, she was so excited when she read the sign, but then she suddenly remembered the little girl from last night. She thought that maybe the little girl would've lived there, and she set off to find her, with the gun in her back pocket and the safety on. As she ran through the fog, unbeknownst to her, the abnormally large figure on the roads' hand started twitching with life.

The large figure slowly gets up, and rubs his sore head from being thrown from the car. His body felt like it got trampled by a large mammal, as he checked himself for any broken bones. Besides having a large bump on his head, he was thankful that there weren't any, so he stood up and looked around to find something to lay down his supply of weapons he has around his waist. He found the transportation vehicle that he was following and jumped on earlier, and found the engine slightly warm and nobody inside. The female ooman he was following was nowhere to be found even with the dense fog, as he laid his weapons down on the hood of the transportation vehicle.

He checked his weapons and all that required:  
>bio mask, ceremonial dagger, cloaking device, combi-stick, maul, medicomp, plasma cannon, shuriken, spear gun, sword, wrist gauntlet, and wrist blades. After looking through his weapons, he realized that his plasma cannon and his cloaking device got damaged from the crash. He replaced all of his weapons to their rightful places, then, out of nowhere, heard something like a child crying coming from the direction where Kiley disappeared into. At first he thought it was just all in his head caused by his bumped head, and he turns to the opposite direction from where the transportation vehicle was going to find a way off the highway. When he reached to the end of the highway, he was stumped when he sees the road of the highway was demolished with no way around it. He looked down to the abyss to see if there was a way down there so he could get to the other side, then the crying he heard earlier was getting louder as if it begging for him to come and help the crying child. Reluctantly, he ran toward the sound, past the transportation vehicle and the 'Welcome to Silent Hill' sign, and disappeared into the fog.<p>

Kiley continued down the road until she reached the town. The buildings seemed to be worn down by time, and that it looked abandoned for many long years. She looks around to find the little girl or anyone who would help, until she saw a shape moving from the corner of her eye. At first she thought it was just her imagination and that she was seeing things, so she continued down the road. She then saw that shape moving again, so she walked straight to the spot where she saw the figure. She walked further into the fog to find out what she might have seen, and there she sees the little girl, from last night, only a few hundred meters away. The little girl was wearing a blue uniform dress, black knee-high socks, black shoes, and long black hair that covered her face. What was very strange was that the little girl had black dreadlocks and dark tan with red and black speckles down the sides and hands just like the creature on the road has.

"Hey! No wait!" Kiley shouted as the little girl ran. "Come back!"

As Kiley chases the little girl, she chased her down an alley until she came to some sort of neighborhood filled with houses and fences that surrounds them. She even sees some broken toys and run down bicycles lying around as time passed by as they rust and break down. As she continues down the road she sees the little girl running down the road and turned a corner and disappeared again. Kiley ran after the little girl shouting, "Wait, little girl! Come back!" The little girl didn't respond as she to the underground tunnel entrance. As she approaches to the entrance, and she pears down and sees the little girl disappear into the tunnel at the bottom of the stairs. Kiley slowly descends down the stairs to the tunnel, when she reached midway of the steps the sirens went off. She looked up to see where the siren was coming from but all she could see were birds swarming everywhere. She then noticed that everything started to dim until day became total darkness.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey readers, sorry that I'm taking a long time to upload my chapters. I was working overtime and I hardly ever get any free time to get things done. As of right now I'm trying to find a full time job with benefits, and working on the chapters from my stories.

Another notice for you all, I'm writing another story that is pretty close to Cold Case but in a different storyline. Right now I'm writing a Cold Case: Transformers Animated Style and it will all be on one chapter instead of multiple chapters unless you have some ideas of what the crime scene would be like on a character you created or one you wish to be used in the story. I'm open for some ideas or suggestions once I put up the story.

Again, sorry about the delay.

GypsyWitch1987


End file.
